2006-10-09
During lunch, Jinn asks Montana about Thuban's character. The answer is reassuring.Jade 5 - Redefining Jade Fey and Toni talk about Fey resuming an old hobby; Lissa and Mrs. Horton have slight problems with the execution of the idea. Fey and Toni discuss ways to deal with the hot water (or lack thereof) in Poe in the mornings. Team Kimba talks about Hank and Lily over breakfast; Fey has an internal discussion with Aunghadhail about Sara. Fey greets Sue before a session with Sir Wallace, during which Sir Wallace talks directly to Aunghadhail; they also discuss the Laws of Magic.Fey: Learning Curve teaser excerpt NOTE - this excerpt should come out when the full story finally surfaces. NOTE - The wall climbing piece is now in Hobbies and Heckling on a different date and a different building. It's being retained here because of the list of "Laws of Magic". I think the Hank and Lilly discussion also got moved elsewhere. Chaka and Sahar make arrangements with Ito-Sensei for Chaka to teach Sahar.Reflections in an Evil Eye Mrs. Carson chews out Ayla for her fight with Fireball. During detention Mrs. Cantrel apologizes for her overreaction the previous day regarding Puppet.Ayla and the Tests: Chapter 3 - The Ceryneian Hind Jade meets Thuban in his cavern. They discuss various things, and come to an agreement. Jade gives Thuban what she has on the secret mail account that Cavalier is logging Don Sebastiano's secrets to. She gets some assistance on setting something else up. At dinner, Fey announces that she's going on a date with Stalwart; Bunny doesn't know. Jade discusses the fight with Bloodwolf. (Note - The Play's The Thing has the first date with Stalwart on 11/??). Zenith tries to warn Chaka about Sahar during study time. Jinn meets with Tansy. She shows Tansy what any further attacks will unleash, and manages to convince her that she's bitten off a lot more than she can chew. Kayleigh shows Adriane a secret complex of rooms far under the Whateley complex. It's got a stunning wardrobe. Kayleigh breaks the news to Adriane that she's spotted him as a cross-dresser, and mentions that it's perfectly fine with her; her aunt used to be her uncle.The Problem with Power Outside of Denver. Jamie discovers she's now a fully developed woman very like the one she saw in the vision the previous evening. She discusses it with Dr. Jacobs , and he gives her some advice on how to handle Ms. Guzman. She decides to send a check to her grandmother. Granny sends it back, so she sends it to the tribal council with instructions to make sure her grandmother has what she needs.Lightning Crashes In Cincinnati, Stacy Conrad 's intervention got noticed by the DA and then, after Captain Patriot's press conference, by Humanity First!.Silver Linings: Part 3 (NOTE - I'm putting all of this on the ninth, although it probably spans a couple of days.) Back At Whateley, Mega-Girl twits the Bad Seeds about Dr. Diabolik being driven off. She-Beast, Techno-Devil and Cheese decide to see how much Dr. Diabolik got via market manipulation, discovering that The Purifier was one of the targets of the raid. References See also *October 2006 calendar *Previous day *Following day Category:Timeline